A Samurai's Tale
by Kaimara
Summary: Kaimara, a girl who's father, The Great Amidamaru, was massacured for disobeying the King's Orders, meets Hao Asakura, a boy who also has revenge for the King. (Kaimara x Hao) This fic' is NOW BEING REDONE...AGAIN! lol
1. Characters

Character Bio  
  
Below is a character bio of the characters in my fanfiction.  
  
Kaimara: She's a 13 year-old Samurai-in-Training who just experienced the death of her father, and the death of her father's best friend, Mosuke. She met Hao the morning after it all happened. She doesn't believe in ghosts, but somehow, she can see them. Is she a Shaman? She also inherited her father's sword: Harosame, which means: Spring Rain. She's usually in a good mood, but since her father's death, she's been quite the moody girl.  
  
Hao: He's a 13 year-old Shaman, who found Kaimara the morning after her father's tragic death. For some reason, he wants to take care of her. Why is that? Does he have some scheme to eliminate her family? Anyway, the King of Japan murdered his parents so he wants revenge, like Kaimara. He enjoys watching people get killed and torturing them. There's nothing weird about that right? Laughs Nervously  
  
Mosuke: Kaimara saw his spirit while looking for her father, Amidamaru. Mosuke was Amidamaru's best friend, and would help him with anything! There's really not much to be said about this guy.  
  
Amidamaru: Amidamaru was Kaimara's father, and one of the best Samurai's to ever live in Japan. He was killed for disobeying the King's orders, and is buried on Monument Hill. In modern times, he is considered an assassin, because he massacred 50 of the King's men before he died. He's a nice guy at most too bad he died, huh?  
  
King: (I'm too lazy to give him a name, so I just call him "King") He is the King of Japan, and the reason why Mosuke, and Amidamaru are dead. You can't really say much else about him.  
  
Yamatana: Later in the story, Kaimara realizes that she IS a Shaman, and finds Yamatana, her new Guardian Ghost. Yamatana, was also a Samurai, and for some reason, can't stand Hao and his fire spirit familiar. She is VERY moody, and can't seem to calm down whenever Hao and Kaimara mention the King of Japan...  
  
Fire Spirit Familiar: This is Hao's Guardian Ghost. It is incredibly loyal, and can shoot bits of fire from it's mouth. It looks like a bird, but strikes like a dragon. That's makes sense, right?  
  
That's about all the characters in my fanfiction. Please Read and Review, and make any comments, about what I should take out, or add! I don't take criticism personally, so say what you think needs to be said. Please leave your e-mail too, so I can reply! 


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Author's Note: I don't own Shaman King, also, I don't know if Amidamaru has a daughter or not, I just thought that it would be necessary for this kind of story. 

It was after Amidamaru's death. A young girl was searching for Amidamaru. "Father? Father where are you?" She called, not knowing of his death. She was searching through a forest, hoping she would be successful of what she was searching for. Suddenly, Mosuke, Amidamaru's best friend appeared out of the trees. "Mosuke," The young girl said, "Do you know where my father is?" Mosuke cringed at the thought of what she will do when she found out about Amidamaru's death. Still, he had to tell her. "Your father is dead. The king's men had killed him. I am truly sorry, Kaimara." He said, starting to cry. When Kaimara had heard the news, she just stood there, petrified. A few moments later, she burst into tears, breaking the silence. "Damn that king! Damn him!" She said between sobs. "There was no reason to do that! I'm going to make sure that king pays dearly for his mistake." She said wiping her tears. "I am angry about what they did to Amidamaru as well, Kaimara," Mosuke explained, "But, revenge only leads to violence, and violence doesn't solve anything." "I don't care!" Kaimara exclaimed, "I will do whatever I can to make sure that King pays." In Kaimara's mind, she made a vow, a solemn vow. In that vow she swore that she would do whatever it took to avenge her father. Whatever it took, to make her revenge sweet…

I hope that makes a good prologue! Please read and review it so I can make it better.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 1

The Morning After

"Let's set up camp here, and in the morning, let's find out how to make that King get what he deserves." Mosuke said. So they agreed to set up camp here.

Kaimara couldn't fall to sleep. She was so sad, and yet so angry at the same time. She must've fell asleep, because in the morning, she couldn't remember what happened that night.

She noticed that Mosuke was gone. "How nice, he didn't have the courtesy to wake me up. How rude." Kaimara muttered to herself, only to find a boy around 13 standing right infront of her. Kaimara struggled to her feet.

"Who are you, and what're you doing here?" She shouted at the boy.

"The boy calmly turned around and said, "I am Hao. I just came here to enjoy the view. Who are YOU?" He asked pointing at the young girl.

"My name is Kaimara Takenako, daughter of Amidamaru Takenako, he is the greatest Samurai that ever lived!" She said proudly, honouring her father who once lived.

"I know of your father Miss Takenako," Hao said cooly, "And I know he died. And I see that his friend Mosuke isn't here anymore."

"I don't know where Mosuke is, that's all, MORON!" Kaimara shouted, holding back her tears.

Who was this boy, to trespass on her camp?

"I know that he died an hour before they killed Amidamaru. YOU only saw his spirit." Hao said.

"Wait," Kaimara said, "How can I see ghosts? They don't exist, damn it!"

"Simple," Hao answered, "Your mother had the ability to also see ghosts. She was a Shaman." He added.

"Whatever," Kaimara said, "All I know is that ghosts don't exist, and I don't care what you say." She said, meaning every word.

"I'll take you to my camp then." Hao said. So off they went.

"I ain't goin' to your camp, Hao. Why should I?" Kaimara was growing angry.

"The King's men will find you and kill you if you stay in the same spot." Was Hao's simple reply.

"Fine. I'll go to your camp." Kaimara stated.

And off they went…

What a perfect way to end Chapter One, Don't you think? Please read and review and I'll improve it if it needs improving!


	4. The Test Part 1

Chapter 3

The Test

Part 1

When they got to Hao's camp, Kaimara felt a jolt of sympathy for the boy.

His camp only had a little place where he slept.

'No fire, he must be really cold.' She thought, she decided that she should start a conversation.

"You must be really cold at night, Hao." She said sympathetically.

"No, not really," Was his simple reply, "I've had worse. Way worse." He walked over to where he usually slept at night and sat.

"Ok, now what?" Kaimara stated after a moments worth of silence, "Are we just gonna sit here like a bunch of idiots?"

Hao laughed softly, "No. Why don't you tell me about yourself, Miss Takenako?"

"First off, don't call me "Miss Takenako", my name is Kaimara. Secondly, I think ghosts are the stupidest thing on earth, Mosuke was there, Hao! I saw him as well as I see the living, and I see the living pretty God Damn well!"

"I see." Was Hao's simple reply, "What else can you say about yourself?"

"Well, I'm rather impatient and I'm also a kick-ass Samurai because of my father's teachings."

"May we test those teachings?" Hao asked.

"Whatever, but be warned, for I can kick your ass any day!"

"I know well of the sword, Kaimara. I shan't be worried about you're techniques. Heh…Heh…Heh…"

Kaimara scoffed, "Oh really? I don't see your sword!"

"Mine broke a while ago, but I found a sword where your father fought." Hao walked over to a hollow tree stump and pulled out a sword and unsheathed it. It was Kaimara's father's sword, Harusame.

"Hey! That was my father's sword! And therefore, it is mine by inheritance, give it back, Hao!" Kaimara exclaimed.

"Fight me for it, Kaimara. If I believe you to be worthy for the sword, then you shall receive it. If not, then I shall keep it." Hao replied.

Kaimara snorted, "You shan't win, Hao. For with my father's teachings, I will kick your ass!"

"We shall see, Kaimara. We shall see."

Well, how 'bout that? A battle already in Chapter 3! Will Kaimara earn the right to keep her father's sword? And what does Kaimara make of Hao? All that and more in Chapter 4!!!


	5. The Test Part 2

Chapter 4

The Test

Part 2

Kaimara unsheathed her own blade, "I'm ready," She stated, "How 'bout you?"

Hao smirked, "I've been ready, Young Samurai." And lunged at Kaimara, who barely had time to dodge.

Kaimara blocked the assault with her own blade, but the strikes kept coming. But, each time, each strike became faster, and harder.

'Damn it!' Kaimara thought, 'His strikes are almost unbearable, I'll have to take it up a notch!'

She started to strike faster, harder, hoping she would connect a hit.

'Hmm,' Hao thought, 'She's tougher than I expected.'

"I must say, young Samurai, Sasuga Ni." Hao said as he blocked an overhead slash.

"Right back at you, Hao!" Kaimara called as she dodged a stab to the right.

They continued to fight for hours on end.

They each felt the heat of each move as if their anger was concentrated on the other.

"You never give up, do you Kaimara?" Hao asked.

"Nope. I was taught to keep my eye on my goal, and stick with it 'till the end!" The young Samurai replied.

"I must say, you never do give up," Hao stated, "I'm impressed."

"Can you just shut up and fight, Hao?!?" Kaimara shouted.

She had enough of him. She doesn't need to go through with a "test" just so she could get her father's blade back. She didn't care what Hao said about his "revenge" against the King. She didn't care that she was alone.

She just wanted to leave Japan and go somewhere so she could be alone, somewhere without her father's killers looking for her, just to kill her. She didn't want to see this "boy" again.

'But that's just it.' She thought, 'He's just a boy like I'm just a girl. We're the same age; we're both alone.'

She decided that she had to put up with him.

It was a long time before Hao made his reply to Kaimara's statement. He took a breath and said, "I can shut up if I want to. I'm giving you confidence. That's all. If you want me to shut up, I will."

"I'm sorry Hao," Kaimara said finally, "You can talk all you want. I just want my blade back, that's all."

She felt tears fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. She didn't want to cry in front of someone, especially a boy. "It's alright," Hao said gently with a smile, "I would feel all crummy inside if I just lost my father too. I'll give you your blade back." He put Amidamaru's blade back into its sheath and gave it to the young girl.

Kaimara smiled and started to cry as she accepted the blade. She was happy that she had something of her fathers to remember him by. 'This boy's really something. It's like he had a major attitude adjustment in the last five minutes,' Kaimara thought, 'I like this kid. I can put up with him.' She smiled and wiped her tears.

"I suppose that's all the training we should do for today." Hao stated with a smile, "You look all worn out."

Kaimara smirked. "I am not!" She exclaimed teasingly, "But, maybe I could give _you_ a break. You look tired."

And the two new friends just laughed…

Sasuga Ni in Japanese means "Your skill is as I expected. I learned that in issue 18 of Shonen Jump Magazine!

Well, how about that for Chapter 4? You like it? More to come next Chapter!


End file.
